Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et bien après …
by mapoucinette
Summary: J'avance donc vers ton cercueil qui va bientôt descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre pour y déposer des roses ainsi qu'une lettre qui raconte notre surprenante relation je t'enterre en tant qu'homme mais j'enterre également mon mari et mon seul et unique amour. 10 ans jours pour jours. Je n'en dit pas plus pour éviter de vous dévoiler l'histoire. bonne lecture. mapoucinette


**Me revoilà avec un OS du ChanBastian cette fois ci, étant deux personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup surtout que je trouve leur couple fictif très intéressant.**

**Bon glee ne m'appartient pas évidemment;p**

**J'utilise toujours le logiciel ré verso. Mettais moi un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser. Si vous êtes aussi sensible que moi je peux l'être prévoyaient éventuellement des mouchoirs ( la boite si il le faut ) sur ce bonne lecture;)**

Couple:Chandler K/ Sébastian S.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et bien après … :

Dix ans jour pour jour. Quand j'ai commencé à compter je ne pensais pas que ça serait si rapide. Et maintenant me voilas devant ce trou où toi mon cher et tendre tu reposes en paix, las où je te laisse mais n'est crainte je te rejoindrais bientôt comme je te l'ai promis.

«-Toutes nos condoléances Chandler fit Blaine une sorte d'ami pour toi.

-Ça va aller?Me demanda Kurt son époux et ton ami/ennemi de toujours.

-Oui je crois que Sébastian est mieux las haut. »

J'avance donc vers ton cercueil qui va bientôt descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre pour y déposer des roses ainsi qu'une lettre qui raconte notre surprenante relation que je t'ai écrite juste après ton départ pour le paradis car certes je t'enterre en tant qu'homme mais j'enterre également mon mari et mon seul et unique amour. La cérémonie continue et moi je pleure, pas parce que je t'ai perdu non, je pleure parce que je dois attendre quelques heures avant de te rejoindre et être loin de toi me tue de l'intérieur.

Et je repense alors à notre rencontre et à ce que j'ai écrit dans ma lettre...

_Dix ans auparavant._

J'avais 17 ans le jour où je t'ai rencontré. J'étais seul et sans amis, les gens me fuyant à cause de mon homosexualité ou ma personnalité hors du commun. Et toi tu étais en quelque sorte mon opposée et pourtant... Toi tu avais beaucoup de monde autour de toi, tu avais beaucoup d'hommes à tes pieds par forcement pour les bonnes raisons et beaucoup de soit disant amis Warblers qui malheureusement t'avaient en quelque sorte tourné le dos.

J'étais tranquillement installé à lire un magazine de mode sur ma table habituelle au Lima Bean sirotant mon café au lait lorsqu'un garçon de ta bande te poussa malencontreusement prés de ma table et ton cappuccino à la vanille se renversa sur mon magazine et ma précieuse chemise bleu poudre Alexander Mcqueen.

«-Ah merde, putain j'ai vraiment jamais de bol !

-Seb tu pourrais t'excuser fit le blond derrière toi.

-Une garce comme moi ne s'excuse pas Jeff !Tu avais dit cela en passant ton chemin dans l'allée la tête haute.

-Pauvre con !Fit je dépiter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit.

Tu étais revenue sur tes pas un sourire arrogant coller sur le visage.

-Je t'ai simplement insulté de pauvre con, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Tu écarquillas tes magnifiques yeux verts et ton sourire disparu, puis en une fraction de seconde ton masque d'arrogance reprit sa place.

-Très bien puisque la vérité blesses-tu devrais retourner aux pays des nabots il attende ton retour avec impatience.

-Je ne me sens pas blesser au contraire on dit «petit et mignon» donc...

-Hé ben c'est qu'il en a dans le pantalon le petit blondinet, attend que je te fasse hurler mon nom dans les toilettes après tu feras moins le fier.

-Pour pouvoir hurler ton nom il faudrait déjà que je puisse le connaître crétin !

Tu fus une fois de plus déconcertée et moi qui penser être nul en clash avec toi c'était tellement... Naturelle.

-Sébastian Smythe.

-Quoi ?

-Mon Nom.

-Oh euh Chandler Kiehl.

-Je hum... Désolée pour euh bah ta chemise.

-Pas grave je connais un bon pressing pas loin...»

C'est comme ça que sous le regard intrigué de tes partenaires de chant on sait retrouver à boire un café ensemble à ma table comme si de rien était, comme si l'on se connaissait depuis toujours.

J'ai appris que tu étais gay comme moi, que tu aimais le chant et la danse, que tu étais scolarisée à la Dalton Académie et que tu étais un chasseur de coup d'un soir.

«-Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

-Je hum... Quand je parle j'ai tendance à faire fuir les gens...

-Ta une genre de malédiction vaudou ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Non juste quand je parle-je... Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. »

Puis tu me forças à parler, je t'expliquais mon lycée, un lycée homophobe public et crasseux, mes rêves de New York, mes frères et sœurs (Brooke, Léa, Mackenzie et Tomas)mes parents ma vie en général. Au bout d'un moment tu t'exclamas.

«-Ok, en gros sa fait genre dix ans que ta pas parler à quelqu'un.

-Je hum... je t'avais prévenue fit je vexer.

-Ouais bons tiens voilà mon numéro.»

Tu m'avais tendu une serviette avec ton numéro griffonner dessus. Je priais intérieurement pour que ce soit ton vrai numéro et pas une façon subtile de te débarrasser de moi. Puis tu t'étais lever, m'avait salué rapidement et tu étais partie me laissant seul. Je pris donc mon I phone pour t'envoyer un SMS dire d'être sûr que ce ne soit pas un faux.

_«Salut c'est Chandler, tu sais le mec sur qui tu as renversé un cappuccino vanille.»_

Quelque minute plus tard je reçu un SMS disant.

_«Chandler, j'ai pas encore Alzheimer !Je te manque déjà ^^ »_

C'était donc son vrai numéro ! Une première dans l'histoire de l'humanité je venais d'obtenir le numéro d'aussi sexy que toi Sébastian Smythe. Ma journée était passée rapidement ponctuer par nos SMS.

«-Sébastian était pour nous un ami, un chanteur de talent mais aussi un frère et...

Et blablabla, le discours de ton «ami» emplie le cimetière mais tout sa ne sont que des mots dénuer de sens et d'émotions.

Et je suis las à ne plus pouvoir arrêter de pleurer. Mon calvaire sera bientôt terminé, depuis le début de notre relation je suis préparé, tu me l'avais dit... Malheureusement la réalité est plus dure que la fiction.

_Dix ans et huit mois auparavant._

On était à l'un de nos rendez-vous café hebdomadaire au Lima Bean, tu étais rapidement devenu mon ami et moi le tiens. Même si j'avais commencé à développer des sentiments pour toi. Sentiment que je pensais être le seul à avoir développé, je penser être le plus fragile de nous deux, ce jour las tu m'as prouvé le contraire lorsque nous sommes allée nous asseoir dans le parc à côté du café et que ta penser à passer la barrière de tes lèvres.

«-Chan' j'en peux plus je t'aime plus qu'en ami mais un jour ou l'autre sans le vouloir je te ferais souffrir, je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant tu … Tu es spéciale pour moi et ça me fait peur.

J'étais resté bouche bée mais m'étais ressaisi à temps.

-Seby je suis moi aussi amoureux de toi depuis déjà quelque temps.

Tu m'avais alors fait d'une voie si sombre.

-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Chan je... Je suis malade... Je suis séropositif.

Cette nouvelle m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine face, moi qui m'étais imaginer la seconde d'avant finir ma vie avec toi jusqu'à ce que la maladie d'Alzheimer nous sépare...

-Sébastian, je m'en fiche, je pourrais passer ma vie en enfer pour rester simplement dix minute à tes côtés.

Sur cette déclaration tu m'avais embrassé tendrement.

-Je ne quitterais jamais Sébastian.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare .

-Et même après.»

J'ai l'impression de rompre ma promesse en restant assis las au premier rang devant la boîte en chêne qui renferme ton enveloppe charnelle sans vie pendant que ta pauvre mère du haut de ses 55 ans évoque les souvenirs en l'honneur de son fils de 27 ans mort du Sida et qui repose dans ce fichu cercueil en bois que je fixe en espérant me réveiller d'un cauchemar comme autrefois.

« -Je me souviens de la première fois ou je t'ai tenue dans mes bras, de la première fois ou mon petit garçon à faire ses premiers pas, ton premier mot...

Alors qu'elle parle moi je me souviens de notre première fois et les larmes se dédoublent sur mes joues en repensant à notre moment magique à nous...

_Neuf ans auparavant. _

Un an que notre couple qui avait surpris tout le monde durée, sans sexe car tu ne voulais pas me précipiter mais ce jour las j'étais près et tu avais alors tout organisé pour que ce soit parfait, champagne français, pétale de rose rouge la totale. Je me suis senti aimée et désirée ce jour las et tu m'as laissez-te pénétrer après m'avoir avoué que j'étais en quelque sorte le premier à pouvoir le faire. Bien sûr tu avais prévu les préservatifs, tu ne voulais pas me refourguer un rétrovirus.

Puis tu m'avais dit d'une voix peu assurée et timide.

« -Mon cœur, quand tu m'as dit-il y a un an que tu irais en enfer toute ta vie pour passer dix minutes avec moi... tu le penser vraiment ?

-Oui car aussi fou que ça puisse paraître pour les autres je t'aime plus que tout Sébastian.

-Je t'aime aussi Chandler.»

Par la suite tu avais versé quelques larmes de joie et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans cette magnifique chambre d'hôtel que tu avais louée pour nous.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je t'ai menti ce jour las, j'irais en enfer pour n'obtenir simplement qu'un baiser de ta part, rien qu'un dernier...

Puis après cela le temps passa à une allure folle, on a fini nos études respectives, toi dans le droit et moi mes études de lettres, puis tu as commencé par t'associer au cabinet d'avocats de ta mère, tes parents été très fiers de toi comme moi d'ailleurs. Moi de mon côté j'avais commencé à postuler dans des magazines pour ados assez renommé. Puis on sait installer dans cet appartement où je rentrerais tout à l'heure pour venir te rejoindre... Là où tu m'as demandé de devenir Chandler Smythe...

_Cinq ans auparavant._

Mon travail chez Vogue m'épuiser, car oui j'avais réussi à grimper les échelons et je travaillais maintenant en tant que rédacteur des articles de modes chez Vogue, la mode étant également l'une de mes deuxièmes passions, mais je savais que j'allai te retrouver certainement avachie dans le canapé mort de fatigue car je le savais au fond de moi-même que tu n'avais certes que 22 ans mais que la maladie commencer déjà à t'affaiblir et à raccourcir le fil de ta vie puisque tu ne veux pas prendre de traitement...

Tu ne m'avais alors jamais raconté comment tu avais attrapé cette merde mais ce que je ne savais pas lorsque je suis rentré ce soir las c'est que j'allais l'apprendre en poussant la porte de notre appartement New-yorkais, je ne savais pas non plus que j'allais me fiancer avec toi l'homme de ma vie par la même occasion. Tu m'avais fait la sérénade éclairée par des bougies senteur vanille ( mes préférées) vêtue d'un magnifique costume bleu poudre comme la chemise que je portais le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré, chemise que j'ai gardée dans une boîte toujours tachée de cappuccino vanille. Puis tu avais posé ton genou par terre et m'avais dit.

«-Il y a huit ans si j'avais su que l'amour existe vraiment, je ne serais jamais rentrée avec l'un de mes sois disant ami de l'époque dans ce bar, je n'aurais jamais était abusé par cet homme qui ma refilait le VIH, j'aurais pu espérer vieillir à tes côtés, avoir des enfants avec toi sans me soucier de savoir si demain je serais toujours debout. Alors comme le temps mes compter et que la vie en elle-même est courte et fragile, Chandler Ryan Kiehl veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir mon époux .»

Et c'est ainsi que six mois plus tard nous étions toi et moi devant le maire pour nous unir.

«-Chandler Ryan qu'il voulait vous unir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare à Sébastian Grant Smythe ?

-Oui je le veux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même bien après.»

C'était notre phrase celle qui nous unit. Mais la vie est tellement courte surtout pour toi.

Par la suite nous avons vécu cinq courtes années certes mais cinq années de pur bonheur.

Nous n'avons pas souhaité adopter d'enfant sachant qu'il où elle vivrait de nouveau la perte d'un parent, mais nous avions Michael notre chat qui est d'ailleurs mort il y a un mois, il a dû le sentir...

La cérémonie se termine, je vais bientôt te rejoindre mon ange. Je viens d'arriver chez nous, la boîte est déjà prête. J'en prends un deux puis toute la boîte. Je m'étends sur notre lit qui à conserver ton odeur depuis que tu es partie je dors dans le salon. Je sens les ATARAX faire de l'effet, ma vue commence à se troubler. Je suis détendu, je sens mon âme partir loin, loin plus les minutes passent et plus je meurs, je te vois, ton visage souriant, notre vie, nos moments de joie et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix alors que je m'éteins je voie la lumière blanche et je la suis pour te rejoindre rapidement.

_Toc, toc ,toc._

-Chandler c'est maman ouvre moi poussin.

La femme pénétra dans l'appartement de son fils et chercha la chevelure blonde de son garçon, elle entra dans la chambre et poussa un cri d'horreur son fils, son bébé était étendu, paisible car son petit garçon était parti. Il avait rejoint l'amour de sa vie et veiller sur sa mère, ses frères et sœur. C'était mieux ainsi. L'amour après la mort. Car dans le ciel deux anges s'étaient retrouvée et souriaient à l'éternité qui leur était offerte...

**voilà cette Os est terminer:'/ Vous me laisser un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ?**

**Sur ce à bientôt d'autre Os et Fan fiction etc...**

**mapoucinette**


End file.
